The Best Times of Our Lives
by XxRogueAngelDreamingxX
Summary: Rogue and her two best friends are entering high school. What will kill them first, old friends, new loves, or... invading watermelons? Either way, these are the times they'll never forget! Warning: about as AU as it gets. So no powers! ;P


Rogue waved the sheet of paper around dramatically, causing her two friends to duck for cover as she almost whacked them in the face.

"Noooooo!" she wailed. "How can Ah only have _one_ class with you guys?"

"Chill out," Bobby laughed. "It's not the end of the world."

She glared at him.

"Easy fer you t' say, everybody loves you," she muttered.

"Take it easy, chérie. I will ask some o' my lady friends t' keep an eye out for y'," Remy chuckled, draping an arm over her shoulder.

She peeked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Remy, sugah. Take a good look around. Ah think those lady friends o' yers are more likely to stick a foot out when Ah pass 'em then keep an eye out fer me."

He blinked and looked up, finally realizing the large amount of glares headed Rogue's way from most of the surrounding female population.

"Huh. Well whadya know? Dey're jealous of y', Roguey!"

"Arghhh, Ah told you not t' call me Roguey!" she scolded, pushing his arm off.

Bobby grabbed her class schedule and studied it.

"Hey! No wonder you only have one class with us! We're not all geniusy like you. I mean, come on! Honors Chem for a freshman? I didn't even know you were allowed to do that!" Bobby folded the paper and shoved it into her bag. "Stupid smart person," he muttered.

"Oxymoron," Rogue said.

"What'd you call me?" he asked, looking offended.

Rogue rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, at least we 'ave PE first t'ing in de morning," Remy shrugged.

"An' that's a good thing?" Rogue asked.

He shrugged again. "I like PE."

"Yeah, and we'll see each other at break and lunch," Bobby chimed in.

"Ah suppose," Rogue sighed.

She examined the crowd of students getting their class schedules.

"So. Shall we go home an' mourn the end o' summer vacation, or stay an' socialize with our esteemed colleagues?"

"I vote for the socializing," a voice said behind them.

They turned in unison to face the newcomer. A blond boy was looking interestedly at Rogue.

"I personally love making new friends," he grinned at her.

"Ah dunno, Ah generally hate people. _So_ annoying. It takes a very special person not t' get on mah nerves," she smiled teasingly at him.

"Mon Ami, _who_ is _dat_?" Remy asked, winking at a girl in a bright yellow jacket.

"Well, maybe not so special," Rogue said dryly.

The blond laughed.

"In that case, my name's Warren. And that girl just so happens to be a friend of mine. Her name's Jubilee. I can introduce you if you want."

"Lead de way, Mon Ami!" Remy nodded enthusiastically.

They followed Warren over to a group of people. Jubilee turned to watch them approach.

"What's up, Angel? Who are these guys?" she asked, eyeing the trio curiously.

"Some new friends of mine. More freshmen. This is…er…" He turned to look at them questioningly.

"Oh, Ah'm Rogue! And this is Bobby and Remy," Rogue filled in.

"Enchante," Remy winked at Jubilee.

She blushed and smoothed her jacket nervously.

"Nice to meet you," she giggled.

Rogue smirked. Yet another girl fallen victim to Remy's infamous charm.

"Um, I'm Jubilee. This is Kurt, Hank, and Ororo. Hank and Ororo are sophomores.

"Call me Storm, please," Ororo smiled benevolently.

"Cool nickname," Rogue smiled back.

"Yours is interesting as well," Hank said. "Rogue, was it? How did you acquire that?"

"Er, it's a long story," Rogue grimaced as Remy and Bobby started chuckling.

"Not so long," Bobby smirked evilly.

"Bobby Drake, don't you dare say a word!" Rogue shrieked.

Remy covered her mouth with one hand and pinned her arms down to keep her from attacking.

"Go ahead," he winked at Bobby. "Tell dem about it."

Bobby turned to the others with a huge grin. "Okay, so this one time in out junior high tech class-"

Rogue gave a muffled shriek and elbowed Remy in the ribs. He loosened his grip for a second and she flew at Bobby, smacking him repeatedly.

"Drake!" she yelled. "Y'all ain't never gonna let me live that down, are you? Gah! Let it go already! An' you!" She whirled and started hitting Remy. He fended off the attack halfheartedly while laughing loudly at her. "Go ahead and tell 'em about it? What was that? Ugh! Y'all are so annoying! Lord, what have Ah done t' deserve these two idiots as best friends?"

"Ugh, how immature," someone scoffed.

Rogue spun around. A red-headed girl who seemed to be a sophomore was staring at her with disgust.

"Well Ah'm so sorry we all can't be perfect like you, Red. Oh no! Ah'm sorry, would you prefer Yer Majesty?" She gave a deep mocking bow. "Ah apologize fer havin' offended you with mah lil' outburst. Maybe y'all should just GO AWAY so y' don' hafta witness such shockingly childish behavior, hm?"

The red-head's face changed from disgust, to shock, to rage, to boredom so fast Rogue almost missed the two emotions in between.

"Whatever, freak," the girl muttered, walking away in a huff. Her posse quickly followed, but not before shooting Rogue several awestruck stares. She rolled her eyes and faced her friends again. Hank and Storm were staring at her with shock on their faces.

"Amazing! I don't know whether to be in awe of you or terrified for you," Storm murmured.

"I must say. I'm both," Hank admitted, shaking his head.

Rogue turned pale. "Oh no. What did Ah do this time?"

Hank scratched his head nervously. "Well, you just made a definite enemy of Jean Grey."

"THAT WAS JEAN GREY?" Warren and Jubilee asked horrified.

"Vat? Who is Jean Grey?" Kurt asked.

"Ditto. Never heard of her," Bobby frowned.

Warren grimaced. "She's kind of the queen of the school. Head of the cheerleading squad, Honor student, class president, and MVP of the soccer team. Half of the male student population is in love with her, the rest are afraid of her," he explained.

"Dey are afraid of a cheerleader?" Remy laughed.

"Yes. I happen to be terrified of her," Hank said seriously.

"Great," Rogue muttered. "This is just a terrific way t' start off high school."

"Don't worry about it," Warren shrugged. "Maybe she'll just ignore you."

She looked up and saw Jean whispering to several other girls and staring at her with undisguised malice.

"Somehow Ah don't think Ah'll be that lucky," she winced.

"Just try to stay out of her way and you'll be fine," Storm said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you'll be…fine," Hank repeated doubtfully.

"Nice Hank. Real convincing," Rogue said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Sorry. Should I try again?" he offered.

"That's okay, Ah know you tried your best," she laughed.

"But I really think I can do better," Hank insisted.

"Go fer it then," Rogue shrugged.

"Okay. I've got this," Hank nodded, bracing himself. "Don't worry, Rogue. You'll be absolutely f-…fi-." He shook his head. "You'll be fi-…f-fi…" He sighed. "Nope, sorry. I can't say it."

"Its okay, Hank. We'll work on it," Rogue told him, patting his shoulder consolingly.

Bobby snorted suddenly. They looked at him questioningly and he covered his mouth with one hand, trying to smother his uncontrollable laughter.

"We haven't even officially started high school and she's already made enemies with the most popular girl here. It's just so typical Rogue!" he howled.

Remy started chuckling.

"Oh shut up," Rogue muttered darkly. She checked the time on her cell phone and frowned. "Come on, we have to go pick up Ronnie now or we'll be late," she reminded Bobby and Remy.

"Vell, ve'll see you at school tomorrow, jah?" Kurt asked.

"Jah. I mean, yeah!" Bobby laughed.

They waved goodbye to their new friends and started walking to the YMCA to pick up Bobby's younger brother.

…

**Like I said in the summary, 'bout as AU as it gets! Regardless, review and tell whatcha think, kay? Love it, hate it, think you should call the nice people in white coats on me (too late, been there done that, HA!), either way, REVIEW! Muahaha!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


End file.
